


Toothpaste Kisses

by Amikotsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Free day, Good Uchiha Obito, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sensei Obito, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikotsu/pseuds/Amikotsu
Summary: In an ideal world, Kakashi and Obito would grow old together. Their world isn't ideal, but it's pretty close to being perfect, close enough for them to treasure every moment. Shamelessly domestic, they both learn what it means to be a sensei to six annoying brats. Why did two of the brats live with them again?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 212
Collections: KakaObi Week 2020





	Toothpaste Kisses

The warmth and weight of someone pressed against his chest made Kakashi smile. He tightened his hold on Obito's waist, pulling the man flesh against him, back to chest, then he pressed his lips against Obito's shoulder. He didn't care about the time of day; none of his responsibilities and obligations mattered more than holding Obito. He couldn't think of a single thing that could pull him out of that bed, and he wasted no time going through the possibilities. He readjusted his pillow and closed his eyes again, already giving in to the idea of sleeping in. 

The next time he opened his eyes, he woke up on his back, Obito sprawled out at his side, left leg thrown over Kakashi's left leg. Obito's head rested on his shoulder, so the man's warm breath tickled the side of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi rubbed Obito's back, fingers kneading the muscles, causing Obito to groan in his sleep and snuggle more into Kakashi's side.

Sunlight filtered in through the grey blinds, shining across the hardwood floor and the end of the bed. It was still chilly though, a sign of winter slowly creeping into the air. Feeling playful, Kakashi reached down and grabbed Obito's ass, squeezing it. Obito moaned and pressed himself into Kakashi, already showing interest in something more than early morning dreams. Just before Kakashi spanked him, Obito, eyes barely open, lifted his head enough to see Kakashi's face, then he blinked a few times. His eyes drifted toward the clock on the nightstand, but he stayed in the same position. He let his head fall back onto Kakashi's shoulder and mumbled something Kakashi couldn't catch, the words spoken into skin.

"If you spank me, you better fuck me," Obito repeated, making sure the words were whispered into Kakashi's ear. He draped an arm over Kakashi's stomach and drew little circles with his fingers. "You let me sleep in."

"Such dirty language, Obito. I was asleep too," Kakashi said, purposely avoiding the fact that he'd woken up before dawn and gone back to sleep. Obito slowly slid his hand down Kakashi's stomach, until his hand slipped underneath the covers, which were twisted up around them. "You still smell like roses. I have a feeling you did more gardening than your genin."

"It's my day off, I don't have a genin team. I have some lazy bastard in my arms," Obito remarked, leaning in to kiss Kakashi's neck. His lips lingered there, fingers purposely moving from one of Kakashi's thighs to the other.

"You wound me," Kakashi said, lips quirked for a smile. With a sigh, he glanced in the direction of the clock. He had an hour before he had to meet his group of hellions. "I think I'll stay in bed all day," Kakashi decided, finally spanking Obito's bare ass. 

Obito bit his lower lip, a moan caught in his throat. Down the hall, feet touched down on the hardwood of the second floor and Kakashi sighed. Obito lifted his head again to see the clock, then he rested his chin on Kakashi's shoulder. They never had time to rest, not with their genin teams taking missions six days a week. Obito looked over at the sun peeking through the blinds and Kakashi followed the man's line of sight. Just as Kakashi opened his mouth, they heard a thump, followed by a string of curse words. Obito closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Their moment of peace had been ruined, but he tried to focus on the fact that both boys knew not to enter into the bedroom. They'd both accidentally seen way too much of Obito on his hands and knees, something that _no one_ talked about, thanks to Kakashi deeming it an S-class secret. 

"Naruto fell onto his head again," Obito mumbled, listening to the heavy footsteps. "You know he's just going to get into an argument with Sasuke and destroy the kitchen again."

"Mm, we should probably get up then," Kakashi said, making no move to get up. Obito kissed Kakashi's neck again, then they both froze. There was a series of thumps leading down the hallway, obviously Naruto stomping away. "Why can't we have one peaceful morning?"

"We got saddled with six kids," Obito grumbled. They listened for the bathroom door to open and close, but it slammed open and bounced off the wall. "If Sasuke didn't take so long getting ready, Naruto wouldn't antagonize him."

"It's cute that you think that would stop Naruto," Kakashi said, motioning with a curl of his finger for Obito to move closer. They shared a lasting kiss, one deepening when Obito finally touched Kakashi's dick. It was a good morning after all, in Kakashi's opinion.

"Get out of the bathroom already! You're worse than a girl!"

"Close the door before I end you, dobe."

"That's it. Fight me!"

"In your damn panda pajamas?"

Neither man paid any attention to the argument taking place in the bathroom. Kakashi gripped Obito's ass again, earning a pleased sigh from the man. When the shower turned on and the bathroom door slammed shut, Kakashi turned Obito over and straddled his legs, bending down to kiss down over Obito's chest and stomach. Obito tangled his fingers in Kakashi's hair, purposely giving a nice tug on the strands. Kakashi hummed, a sign that he liked it. The only problem with sharing a house with two preteens was the fact that Obito liked to moan, and that wasn't something Naruto and Sasuke needed over their morning cereal. Kakashi stopped kissing Obito and gave him a pointed look.

"I can be quiet!"

"Should I activate the seals again?"

"One time, damn you! One time!"

"One loud moan and I'm stopping," Kakashi warned him, resuming the kisses. Obito moved the sheet so he had a view of Kakashi, then it was more heavy breathing peppered with commands.

Before their morning fun reached a climax, they heard the slamming of the front door, followed by the slamming of the back door. Without the kids in the house, Obito stopped biting his lower lip and started moaning Kakashi's name. When he came, he groaned and jerked his hips. Kakashi had anticipated the move, so he'd removed his mouth and simply used his hand. He topped off their session by kissing Obito on the lips, then he flopped over onto his side of the bed and tugged Obito in again.

"You're thirty minutes late. You need to get up," Obito sighed, patting Kakashi's stomach. "If you get up, we can have quick shower sex."

"Tempting, but I'm in no hurry," Kakashi said, slowly guiding Obito's hand back to his dick. He smiled, his eyes closed for the smile that Obito found both annoying and amusing. 

"How long are you going to make them wait today, Bakashi?"

"Hm. How long did you make your team wait?"

"Three hours."

"I think I can match that today."

Obito threw his head back and laughed, Kakashi chuckling along with him. How many times had Hiashi threatened him for showing up hours late to train his timid daughter? Naruto and Sakura often yelled at Kakashi for being late; Kiba was the only one to yell at Obito, and Obito only had to lure Akamaru to his side of the argument, leaving Kiba severely outnumbered. As Obito stroked him, Kakashi closed his eyes and forgot about his responsibilities again. Some days, he wanted to compartmentalize like Obito, to enjoy one day without the whining and nagging and arguing. Kids. Kids were monsters. Kakashi liked to pretend he'd never been so bad, but Obito liked to remind him of the fact that he'd been a massive prick. 

"Hey," Obito said, kissing Kakashi's jaw. "I want you. Stop daydreaming."

"I was only thinking of how handsome you are." Kakashi moved so he could capture Obito's lips. They shared a few lazy kisses before they eventually parted.

"You're a liar, but at least you're charming about it," Obito smirked. Kakashi raised a hand to trace a thumb over the scars on the right side of Obito's face, scars that were his fault. "None of that. It's not romantic or sexy at all. Beat yourself up on your own time," Obito said, pulling Kakashi's hand away.

"Oh? This is your time?"

"Yeah, it's my time. Come on. Make love to me already."

"Nice wording. I should reward you." Obito looked at him for a minute, then he patted his chest and swung a leg over him to straddle him. He arched a brow, but he didn't complain. His morning suddenly seemed a lot brighter.


End file.
